Injection molding of plastics is a common technique used for manufacturing items ranging from plastic bottles to medical devices. To facilitate high-volume manufacturing, many injection molding machines incorporate a hot runner having a plurality of separate nozzles for delivering material to a plurality of molding cavities within a mold. In order to control the volume of material delivered to each mold cavity, and the pressure at which the material is injected, injection molding machines sometimes include shooting pots for supplying material to be injected into an individual or several connected molding cavities. In operation, a shooting pot receives a predetermined amount of material from a refill circuit and subsequently injects the material into an injection circuit at a predetermined pressure to fill the connected mold cavities. Oftentimes, the pressure at which a shooting pot receives material from a refill circuit is lower than the pressure at which the shooting pot injects material into the injection circuit which is in fluid communication with a mold.